flip a coin
by CupCakeAlexxXx
Summary: I know exactly how it started.My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to stop.It could have ended there.We could have continued like we used to, training, watching clouds, slacking and eating barbecue. But something happened between us that day.Maybe it was because we were bored.If I had known what was about to happened I would have quit.But how could I know that then.


I know exactly how it started.

It was a warm summer day in between the third and fourth grade.

A kind of day when the air kind of dangles and morphs and the asphalt looks like it´s floating.

Chouji and I had just eaten barbeque and was about to go home.

We had bought this small green ball and we were bouncing it back and forth between us.

Bounce, bounce. Bounce, bounce. DOINK!

I missed the ball. It flew in a rather nice way over the bushes and landed in the Creeps garden.

The Creep is the most cruelest man in Konoha. All kids in the area usually sneaks really quietly past his house, because everyone knows that he can fly out on the street and shout that he absolutely saw them destroy his bushes. Or something else that´s not true.

The Creep is really more like a fairytale-goblin than a creep. According to the rumors, he has a big nose, small eyes and long thin hair. All the kids are afraid of him.

Chouji thought that I should get the ball – it was my fault that the ball was where it was. But I refused.

" you´re such a chicken " he said, but he didn´t mean it, he just didn´t want to get it.

" go get it yourself if you´re so brave " I countered.

And then he did something I never thought Chouji could do, he walked in to the Creeps garden ! Just like that. He didn´t even look back to see if the Creeps dog was there.

He went straight toward the ball, picked up the ball and went back to me.

When he came out through the bushes, I was standing there shewing my nails, all he said was " that was easy ! "

" you wouldn´t do that again "

" yeah I would ! " he said and looked right in my eyes.

I didn´t get anything! I _didn´t want _ him to do it again. I just wanted to take the ball and go home.

" But _you_ would never dare to go in there " a little pause "because you´re a chicken "

No one want to be called a chicken and certainly not from your best friend. So that´s why I was angry, insulted and irritated.

" well I could even go and ring on the doorbell ! " I almost yelled.

" okay " His eyes narrowed " I´ll believe it when I see it "

And then I did it, went up to the door and pressed the button.

Bzzzzz ! Bzzzzz !

I could hear the ringing inside the house. My heart was beating so fast so I thought it was going to stop, but (lucky me) no one came. The Creep was probably not home.

" that was nothing ! " I told Chouji when I returned to him.

" lucky you that he wasn't home..." he said grumpily.

And then we went home.

It could have ended there.

We could have continued like we used to, training, watching clouds, slacking and eating barbeque.

But something happened between us that day. It kind of became a contest, a contest of who's the bravest.

We started challenging each other.

Maybe it was because we were bored. We had been with each other the whole summer and it was leading toward the end. Our parents had started working and we had gotten our own house-keys for the first time.

At first we thought it was fun to be home alone, but after a while we got bored of cleansing the cookie jars and watching TV. No one else of our friends were home, the football training hadn't started yet(yes I play football, not much of a slacker now huh !) and we were starting to get a bit angry at each other.

The challenges became a new exiting game and we spent whole days making up different – just enough scary – missions.

One mission could for example imply that you were going to take some apples or sneak in on Sasuke and Naruto when they were having a rather private moment. Most of the time it was innocent pranks with an exiting moment.

It was Chouji who stated that we could flip a coin. I guess it was a way to make it even more exiting.

We started thinking of two challenges a time. Often opposites like `put shit in the neighbor´s mailbox´ or `walk the neighbor´s dog´.

The coin got to decide.

We took turns with the missions and the order never changed.

Our secret game even continued after the school started, but we never told anyone. The challenges became less and less but bolder and bolder.

One moment – at the end of fourth grade when I almost got grounded for a broken window - we talked about if we should quit doing what we were doing, that it was silly. But deep inside I guess that no one of us wanted to quit. We had become addicted to the excitement and besides, the one who gave up would be declared a coward. Non of us wanted _that_.

If I had known what was about to happened I hadn't doubted a

second : I would've quit right away.

But how could I know that then.

* * *

okay... I really need to learn more about this. its my first story ever, except the ones I do in school so yeah please tell me what I should and shouldn't do.

R&R :^)


End file.
